metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan (ex-Soviet soldier)
Jonathan was a former Red Army soldier who originally served under FOX Commander Gene during the 1970 San Hieronymo Takeover. He then had the distinction of being the very first recruit to join Big Boss and Roy Campbell in the early days of what would become FOXHOUND. History Private 1st Class JonathanJonathan is identified by this rank in his character stats in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. originally served under Colonel Skowronski's Red Army command on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Colombia. Once Gene took control of the peninsula and overthrew Skowronski, Jonathan and his other Red Army comrades followed Gene. During Big Boss's infiltration mission on the peninsula, he overheard two soldiers expressing distaste for Gene's intentions to launch a weapon capable of targeting every single major city in Russia at Russia. After retrieving secret documents from Gene's files, he and Campbell decided that it would be beneficial to recruit soldiers on the peninsula to help them with their cause. Upon Big Boss' approach of Jonathan, he quickly subdued him and brought him back to Campbell's transport. When he came to, Jonathan was true to Gene, despite his dislike for his politics, and immediately attacked Big Boss and Campbell. Grabbing Campbell in a choke hold and taking his weapon, he was quickly disarmed and slammed down onto the bed of the truck by Big Boss's superior CQC. Impressed at Jonathan's quick thinking and recovery, he commented that he had been trained well. Big Boss explained to Jonathan that he and Campbell were not enemies and were fighting to stop Gene from not only destroying Russia but also America. Jonathan then told them that Gene's arrival was not the only reason he and his comrades had rebelled against the Soviet military - they had been abandoned at the San Heironymo Peninsula after the Soviets pulled out of the Cuban Missile Crisis. Gene had told the Red Army troops that he would create a nation for soldiers, one where they were never to be cast aside as pawns of the government, and one where they would always have a place to call "home." After Big Boss told Jonathan the story of The Boss, and the ideals she lived before being betrayed and killed by her own country, his eyes opened. Through Big Boss, he realized that, while politics would always change, a soldier must always be true to himself and fight for his own cause. With Gene threatening his homeland, his life, and his family, Jonathan raised his hand in friendship to Big Boss and Roy Campbell and officially joined forces with them. Soon after, Campbell was diagnosed with a form of tropical malaria, and Big Boss had to contact his "family doctor," Para-Medic, for information on how to prevent the disease from spreading. With the help of Jonathan, he was able to retrieve the necessary medicine and cure Campbell, as well as prevent the malaria from spreading to the rest of the unit. Later in the mission, after rescuing Snake from a prison cell, Jonathan, Big Boss, and the rest of Big Boss' unit encountered Gene in the hangar used to store Metal Gear RAXA. Gene used his supernatural powers of suggestion to convince all of the soldiers in the hangar to turn on each other and begin firing their weapons. One soldier fired at Big Boss, and Jonathan dove in front of his comrade, taking a bullet in the chest and head for him. Jonathan died in Big Boss' arms, forever influencing his personality and philosophies. Trivia Jonathan, prior to being dispatched to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, used to be a rescuer during Soviet operations.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2006). Jonathan: I used to be a rescuer, so I'm pretty good at dragging people around. Behind the scenes No matter which soldier the player captures first in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he will always be Jonathan. He will always look exactly the same: both sleeves rolled up, no gloves, and two over-the-shoulder harnesses. The name "Jonathan" is only mentioned in his customization screen/management menu and the briefing after defeating RAXA (i.e. "Jonathan has died"). He is not referred to in-game by that name, not even during the mission briefings (instead, he is referred to as "Soldier"). Even though he is dressed like a regular enemy soldier, Jonathan is considered a unique character in the game due to his small role in the plot. He cannot be killed under normal circumstances (because he is killed off in the story) and is the only character besides Snake that cannot be sent to Cyber-Survival mode. When he is killed he is removed from the player's team. In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, during Infinity Mission, the player's Spy Unit can encounter Jonathan with Campbell commenting "You lucky son of a... You're alive!" If the player successfully completes the mission, Jonathan will become a playable character. It is possible to gain Jonathan's maxium stats by using him in Boss Rush mode (EU version only). Notes and references Category:MPO Characters